


I Like The Way You Say My Name

by fricklefracklestargirl



Series: Fall Into Rarepair Hell With Me [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cheesy af, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fricklefracklestargirl/pseuds/fricklefracklestargirl
Summary: Hearing Shouyou say, "Tadashi" in the warmest, happiest of voices, was always the highlight of Tadashi's day.(Companion toI Just Want To Be With You.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei (hinted)
Series: Fall Into Rarepair Hell With Me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/354593
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	I Like The Way You Say My Name

The first time that Hinata called him by his first name, Tadashi realized how absolutely head-over-heels he was for him. They were at lunch together one day, just the two of them. Yachi was helping Kageyama study and Tsukki was sick that day. Normally Hinata would be with Yachi and Kageyama, but he decided he wanted to spend his lunch break actually eating. He had splayed over Tadashi’s desk dramatically and whined, “I don’t want to study today.”

Tadashi giggled and pushed him off, revelling in Hinata’s gasp as he hit the floor. 

“Well, let’s go eat.”

They sneak their food outside and sit under a tree together, chattering away about this and that and pausing between sentences to eat their food. Hinata was making “whoosh” noises during each of his stories and Tadashi was finding it hard to concentrate because Hinata’s eyes were bright and shining and his mouth was tugged into a wide smile. He was only brought back to reality when Hinata said loudly, “Tadashi!”

Tadashi blinked, his eyes blowing wide as Hinata waved his hand in front of his face. 

“Uh--” Tadashi tried to start, but Hinata cut him off.

“You like zoned out for a minute,” Hinata laughed, then drew into himself and rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, sorry. I tried calling your name and you weren’t phased, so I tried ‘Tadashi!’ and it seemed to work.”

Tadashi really liked the way Hinata said his name. 

“It’s alright,” Tadashi tried to act nonchalant, but his heart was beating loudly in his chest, “you can call me that, if you want.”

“Really?” Hinata looked up at him with those wide, shining eyes and Tadashi knew, in that moment, that he was very much in love with Hinata and he didn’t understand why he didn’t realize it sooner. “Awesome! You can call me Shouyou!”

“Alright,” Tadashi paused and braced himself, “Shouyou.”

Shouyou’s cheeks tinted pink and he was rubbing his neck again, distinctly looking away. Tadashi thought maybe it was a bad idea, with how uncomfortable he looked, but Shouyou looked back over at him grinning, cheeks still pink, and said, “Yeah! Now we’re, like,  _ official  _ friends.”

Tadashi decided to nod in return, hoping to keep a tentative smile on his face to hide the disappointment the word “friend” gave him. Realistically, though, it was good. They were friends, everything was fine. They had been friends since first year, but now it’s their third year and they’re finally using each others’ names. 

“We’ve been friends for a while now,” Tadashi laughs, swallowing down any negative feelings he had.

“But now it’s official!”

“Whatever you say, Hin--Shouyou.”

Hinata grinned and said, “Thanks, Ta-da-shi.”

Tadashi was so fucked.

After that time, everytime Tadashi saw Shouyou, Shouyou yelled out his name, loud and proud. 

“Tadashi!” was shouted at the beginning of practice and Tsukki whipped his head around to look over at Tadashi, question on his tongue, but Shouyou tackled Tadashi before Tsukki could get a word out. Tadashi and Shouyou went tumbling to the ground.

Tadashi groaned, “Hinata--”

“You mean Shouyou,” Shouyou lifted his head and grinned. Then he looked down and saw how little distance there was between their faces and suddenly, his face scorched red. Shouyou hopped off of him quick as can be, stood up, and rubbed the back of his head. 

Tsukki, witnessing this entire affair, spoke up for the first time, “Was that necessary?”

Tadashi got to his feet just in time to see Shouyou laugh a little strained and answer, “I was just saying hi!”

They heard Kageyama call out, “Hinata dumbass!” and Shouyou hopped away, trying to act as nonchalant as possible but tripping on the way over to Kageyama. 

“You going to tell me what that was about?” Tsukki asked, glaring over at Shouyou in the process. 

“We just uh,” Tadashi paused, trying to figure out how to explain. “It doesn’t matter, Tsukki. It’s no big deal, right?”

“Your face says otherwise.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Tsukki didn’t press further.

Once Tsukki started hanging out with Kageyama, Tadashi started hanging out with Shouyou more. They lived in the opposite direction, but they could go so far together before they had to split off, so they walked as far as they could together. They would talk about nonsense, Shouyou complaining about Kageyama, Tadashi telling embarrassing stories about Tsukki which Shouyou was never allowed to tell anyone else, especially not Tsukki. Tadashi was surprised how well Shouyou was able to keep such secrets, considering how bad he usually was with keeping a lot of secrets. Every so often, Shouyou would invite Tadashi over to his house to eat dinner with his family, and he was a hit with Natsu. She revelled in his long hair, decorating it with ribbons and hair clips. Tadashi didn’t notice it, but Shouyou would look over at the two of them playing and his eyes would glaze over with awe. Natsu really did have a nice touch. 

It had gotten to the point where Tadashi couldn’t ignore it anymore. He tried and failed to tell himself that it was no big deal, that he didn’t  _ really  _ like Shouyou, and he convinced himself for a short period of time. But then Shouyou would come up to him with a wide smile saying, “Tadashi!” and he’d just melt. He couldn’t get over the way his name sounded coming out of Shouyou’s mouth. He just loved it so much and fell a little more in love every time Shouyou said it. 

“Tadashi,” Shouyou said, waving him over to the shoes he was looking at, “look at these! These would be perfect for practice and games!”

Tadashi tore his gaze away from Shouyou’s bright face and stared at the tennis shoes sitting on the shoe wrack. They were pretty nice, but Tadashi frowned at the high price. He didn’t have nearly that much. His mom only loaned him enough to get clearance tennis shoes. He was used to getting clearance tennis shoes, as his mom didn’t have the best paying job. And Tadashi was too busy with volleyball to have a job of his own. 

“Ah, those are nice, but I can’t get them. Why don’t we look over there?” Tadashi pointed towards the clearance shelves and walked over there. Unknown to him, Shouyou was still back at those expensive shoes, looking at them up and down, and then grabbed a box. Tadashi was preoccupied with the clearance shoes to notice Shouyou go up to the store counter and purchase the shoes. 

He poked Tadashi’s side with the side of the box and said, “Surprise!”

“Huh?” Tadashi looked over, seeing Shouyou holding the expensive shoes. “Did you get them for yourself?”

“No, I got them for you, silly!”

“But Shouyou, those were expensive! You shouldn’t of--”

“I wanted to, though! I had some extra money!”

Tadashi looked at the box and then back up at Shouyou. He was smiling brightly at him, holding out the box toward Tadashi. 

“But Shouyou--”

“It’s your birthday tomorrow! I wanted to get you something! Please take it?” Shouyou looked over at him, smile going small and cheeks shading pink. He looked like a girl giving her crush a gift. 

Tadashi slowly grabbed the box, fingers brushing Shouyou’s and said, “I had something else in mind, for a gift from you.”

“Wha...What’s that?” 

His eyes were shining bright.

“I’ll tell you when we get out of the store.”

A few minutes later, they were walking out in the cold, through a park that had barely any people around. Tadashi, for some reason, was feeling quite bold. With one hand holding the box, he pulled Shouyou to a bench nearby by the hand. He placed the box behind him and sat down, scooching a little close to Shouyou. He couldn’t tell if his cheeks were red from the cold or something else, but his eyes were blown wide staring down at their clasped hands. 

“Tadashi--” Shouyou started, but Tadashi cut through.

“I like the way you say my name,” he said and clasped his hand a little tighter around Shouyou’s.

Shouyou laughed softly, “I like saying your name. I like hearing you say mine.”

“I like  _ you  _ too,” Tadashi said, then held his breath as he gauged Shouyou’s reaction. Shouyou mouth flew open in a little “O” and his cheeks grew darker. His eyes were wide, staring straight into Tadashi’s. Then a tentative smile took over his lips. 

“Like,” Shouyou looked away then back at him, “as a friend?”

Tadashi grinned, feeling far too giddy, “No, as in I’m in love with you.”

Shouyou moved his hand so that their fingers were slotted together and smiled wide. 

“So what is it you want for your birthday then?”

Tadashi said, placing his other hand on Shouyou’s face, eyes sliding down to his lips. “Maybe a kiss?”

“I can definitely do that,” then Shouyou was leaning forward and their lips caught each other. Shouyou let go of his hand to fling his arms around Tadashi, pulling him into a deeper kiss. They pulled away in time for Shouyou to breathe out, “That was kind of cheesy, Ta-da-shi.”

“I know Shou-you,” Tadashi laughed, grasping Shouyou around the waist. Yes, he’d never get tired of hearing him say his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright alright, I'll move on. This one was short and sweet, not much to it. But man, there really should be more content for this ship. It's sickeningly sweet and I love it.


End file.
